The Meaning Of Life, Love, And Socks
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Double D wants answers, Eddy can't give them, and Ed is a kleptomaniac... Rated T for slash and slash alone.


Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Ed, Edd N Eddy. They belong to Danny Antonucci and the beautiful people at the Cartoon Network. So don't hurt me. My will won't leave anything good to anybody. 'lol'

Rated T purely for the slash content. Which, if you know me, you probably could've guessed. 'lol'

I wrote this to celebrate the release of the very first Ed, Edd N Eddy DVD _today_ (May 10th, 2005)! Go out and buy it, to spread and celebrate the Eds-love! 'grin'

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

The Meaning Of Life, Love, And Socks

by Ghost Helwig

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Double D believes in answers.

Questions are part of life, part of living, being curious. But _answers_ are different - rarer, really, and harder to dissect and comprehend.

Answers are what drew him to science, which is, at its core, really the study of finding answers to difficult, even unsolvable questions and conundrums. Science satisfies a very basic, base _need_ in him. Science is his passion, because it gives him answers.

And sometimes he almost hates Eddy, because Eddy denies them to him.

His relationship with Eddy is one big question that has no answer, like _is there a God?_ and _why won't anyone (i.e., _Eddy_) change the toilet paper roll when it only takes a few seconds?_ and _how does Ed manage to do what he does when half of it defies the laws of physics and the other half defies gravity?_ (Double D usually just chalks that last up to _'you can do many things when you don't know you _can't_ do them_,' and lets it go.)

So if he and Eddy together forms an unanswerable question, how can it be quantified? How can it be understood?

How can he be sure, be _guaranteed_, he won't somehow screw it up, if he doesn't know what precisely it is?

Another question that has no discernable answer.

Were he an amiable soul like everyone thinks, doubtless it wouldn't matter quite so much. But Double D _needs_ answers, needs guarantees and lifetime warranties and promises that can't ever be broken because so many of the promises in his life already have been.

But love, he's finding, isn't quite like the scientific equipment he orders through the mail, or the samples he studies under his microscope. Studying his relationship with Eddy teaches him nothing - except that Eddy gets paranoid if you stare at him too long. And Eddy, who's also had a lot of promises broken in his young life, offers him nothing quite so false.

What Double D is slow to realize, what Eddy never stops to think about (and what Ed knows instinctively), is that love wouldn't be quite so special if it were so easily investigated, categorized, and then subsequently dismissed; that some questions were never meant to have answers in the first place.

And then there were the questions whose answers he _did_ eventually learn, whether he really wanted to or not.

_Why does Eddy rush out of bed first thing in the morning?_

Easy - he's hiding his horrible morning breath, as Double D discovers to his charmed amusement one morning when he grabs Eddy and hauls him back into bed before Eddy can leave and kisses him breathless.

_Where are all his socks disappearing to?_

Another simple answer, though one much more unnerving - Ed is stealing them. Precisely _why_ he is doing such a thing is another question entirely, and one Double D has still not gotten a satisfactory answer to; nor is he entirely sure he even really _wants_ to.

With Ed, he's known for years it is often better not to know.

_Why does it simply feel so_ good _to just be_ held _by Eddy?_

Though he can't decide on the 'complete' answer, the simple (and also complete) one is just that Eddy is _warm_, warmer than anyone else, warmer than he has any right to be, warm in a way no one else Double D has ever known could ever possibly be, and his incredible warmth fights off the invasive cold Double D has lived in his whole life.

_Why does Eddy love him?_

This question has no answer he can find, like _'will this last?_' and _'where are we going with this relationship?_' It's possible Eddy loves his face, or his sarcasm (though that's doubtful) or his sweetness, but in the end it seems like Eddy just loves _him_.

Whatever that means.

So he doesn't have answers, not for the really important questions, but after awhile Double D realizes that he no longer _needs_ them. Not in the way he used to, and certainly not for _this_.

Eddy loves him. He loves Eddy. And that's enough.

And maybe, just maybe, _that's_ the answer he was searching for after all.

-_fini_-


End file.
